Through Time PL
by Sujishi
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Through Time" xXDia-RoseXx. Ace i Sabo szukając Luffy'ego zawędrowali do jaskini i skończyli 12 lat w przyszłości. Dziwnym trafem, spotkali swojego młodszego braciszka, teraz starszego o 12 lat. Co powinni zrobić, kiedy ich starszy-młodszy braciszek patrzy na nich smutno ale uśmiecha się z radością? Rozweselić go, oczywiście!
1. Tajemnicza Jaskinia Przez Czas

**Tłumaczenie "Through Time" autorstwa: xXDia-RoseXx.**

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest.**

 _ **„I find the whole time travel question very unsettling if you take it to its logical extension. I think it might eventually be possible, but then what happens?" - William Shatner**_

\- Zgubiliśmy się. - powiedział Sabo zza Ace'a, trzymając obronnie swoją rurę przed sobą, tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Nie zgubiliśmy się. - syknął Ace, ale również wzmocnił chwyt na swojej broni, gdyby coś miało się stać.

\- Jesteś pewien, że Luffy wbiegł do tej głupiej jaskini? - zapytał Sabo po raz setny.

\- Widziałem, jak biegł w tym kierunku i jestem prawie pewny, że widziałem jak tu wchodził. - Ace zmarszczył brwi, ale zaczął się czuć nieswojo w tej sytuacji.

\- Jesteś prawie pewny, czy wiesz? - blondyn przewrócił oczami, wiedząc, że jego brat zaczyna czuć się niepewnie poznając rozmiary groty.

\- Mieszkamy na tej wyspie całe nasze życie i nigdy nie natknęliśmy się na tą jaskinię. - powiedział brunet do swojego brata, który już zdążył o tym pomyśleć.

\- Ona nie mogła się w magiczny sposób pojawić, Ace. - próbował to argumentować, ale coś w jego głowie podpowiadało, że mogła. Sabo dużo uczył się o tym, co ten świat może zaoferować, w razie gdyby potrzebowali informacji, ale nie mógł wiedzieć wszystkiego.

\- Wyjaśnij więc proszę, dlaczego idziemy już... wieczność i trochę i wciąż nie widzimy wyjścia. - powiedział zirytowany Ace, a Sabo westchnął.

\- Nie wszystkie jaskinie mają wyjście. Dlaczego po prostu nie zawrócimy i nie zaczekamy na Luffy'ego w domku na drzewie? - zapytał w końcu blondyn, powodując, że Ace zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

\- Chciałbym, żeby to było tak proste. - szepnął do siebie, odwracając się i wskazał na kierunek, skąd przyszli.

\- Ale... To niemożliwe – krzyknął Sabo i zaczął kopać kamienną ścianę, która blokowała im drogę powrotną.

\- My przyszliśmy stąd... Prawda? - zapytał brunet, mając nadzieję, że Sabo, najrozsądniejszy z braci, miał odpowiedź na całą tą sytuację.

\- Tak! Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co tu się dzieje! - blondyn zaczął panikować. Lubił rzeczy, które były łatwe do wyjaśnienia, a to nie było w żaden sposób wytłumaczalne.

\- Czyli nie mamy innego wyjścia, jak tylko iść do przodu... - powiedział wolno Portgas, nie lubiąc za bardzo tego pomysłu.

\- Jak znajdziemy Luffy'ego, przypomnij mi, żebym skopał jego gumowy tyłek. - mruknął Sabo a Ace zmarszczył brwi. Jego brat był gentlemanem, i rzadko przeklinał nawet jak był zły, czyli ta sprawa musiała go naprawdę zaniepokoić.

\- Jeżeli go znajdziemy. Coś mi mówi, że on tu nie wbiegł.

\- To dlaczego, do cholery, my tu weszliśmy? - Sabo był na skraju, ale na szczęście przed nimi pojawiło się światło.

\- Bo jesteśmy idiotami, w porządku? Chcesz coś jeszcze ode mnie? - zapytał zirytowany, ale wyjście z groty zbliżało się szybko i cokolwiek miało się stać, musieli być na to przygotowani.

Gdy wyszli po drugiej stronie jaskini byli mocno zdziwieni, widząc masę dymu i ognia.

\- Ace... Gdzie my jesteśmy!? - Sabo praktycznie krzyczał, żeby przebić się przez odgłosy wystrzałów z pistoletów i okrzyków bólu.

\- Jakbym wiedział! Na pewno nie jesteśmy już na Dawn Island! - odkrzyknął, próbując ostrożnie poruszać się w dymie i unikać strzałów.

\- Gdziekolwiek jesteśmy, musimy się stąd szybko zmywać. - odpowiedział blondyn, łapiąc brata za rękę i idąc przed siebie z nadzieją, że nikt nie zauważy dzieciaków na polu walki.

\- Co tu się do cholery dzieje? - wykrzyczał Ace, czując narastającą dezorientację.

\- Słomkowy, musimy stąd znikać. To nie jest część naszego planu. - wrzasnął jakiś mężczyzna do grupy ludzi i... czy to był szkielet?

\- Zrozumiałem! - odpowiedział jakiś facet, a wielki robot nagle pojawił się w środku tego chaosu.

\- Ow! Trafalgar, Sunny może ruszać w każdej chwili. - poinformowała maszyna. Gdyby bracia mogli, to pewnie zatrzymaliby się i podziwiali, w końcu nie na co dzień widzi się pieprzonego, gigantycznego robota.

\- A kim może być wasza dwójka? - słodki głos dobiegł zza nich, powodując, że odwrócili się do czarnowłosej kobiety i rzucili jej swoje najgroźniejsze spojrzenia.

\- Kto pyta? - warknął Ace, a oczy kobiety powiększyły się.

\- Sabo-san? - zapytała cicho a przez jej twarz przeszedł błysk rozpoznania.

\- Skąd znasz moje imię!? - krzyknął na nią zapytany, zasłaniając się obronnie swoją rurą.

\- Nie możecie tu zostać. Żaden z was. - powiedziała cicho do siebie, zastanawiając się, co i dlaczego się stało. Nagle obydwaj chłopcy poczuli, że są podnoszeni przez coś, co wyglądało na idealne kopie kobiety.

\- Użytkownik diabelskiego owocu? - Ace wykrzyknął w panice, wiedząc, że miałby problemy z tymi ludźmi, szczególnie tak doświadczonymi, jak wskazywał wygląd tej kobiety.

\- Zabierzmy was w bezpieczne miejsce. - powiedziała, uśmiechając się. Nagle ręka pojawiła się jej na ramieniu – tak, dokładnie na ramieniu – i zatkała im usta, żeby powstrzymać ich od mówienia. Jednak obydwoje byli w tym momencie w takim szoku, że żadne słowo nie przeszłoby im przez usta.

Kobieta i jej klony przebyły drogę naokoło marynarki i innych członków załogi, w której ta prawdopodobnie była, skoro wołali coś do niej.

\- Robin, co do... Kim oni są? - zapytała pomarańczowowłosa dziewczyna, spoglądając na wciąż milczących chłopców.

\- Musimy zabrać ich z tego miejsca. - powiedziała poważnie, na co ta druga westchnęła i skinęła głową.

\- Nami-swan, statek jest gotowy! - blondwłosy mężczyzna krzyknął do rudej i wszyscy ponownie ruszyli.

Sabo obrócił się w ramionach klona i spojrzał na miejsce, z którego przyszli i ślady wokół skały. Odpychając dłoń, starał się coś powiedzieć, albo przynajmniej zmusić tą dziwną kobietę do słuchania go.

\- Poczekaj z rozmową, aż będziecie bezpieczni. - Powiedziała do chłopaka, który zaczynał już panikować.

\- Kim są ci gówniarze? - zapytał blondyn, gapiąc się na nich groźnie.

\- Są ważni dla naszego kapitana. - powiedziała po prostu czarnowłosa, a druga kobieta spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

\- Dla Lu... - zaczęła mówić, ale otoczyła ich jakaś błona i z krótkim okrzykiem „Room" znaleźli się nagle na bardzo kolorowym statku.

\- Robin-ya, co zajęło ci tak długo? - czarnowłosy mężczyzna zapytał kobietę, a sama jego obecność zdenerwowała Ace'a.

\- Natknęłam się na ciekawe dzieci. - kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on rzucił im wściekłe spojrzenia, ale jego wzrok zmienił się, kiedy spojrzał na Portgasa a potem z powrotem na kobietę.

\- Spodziewam się jakiś wyjaśnień. - rzucił zirytowany i zdezorientowany, chociaż bardzo nie lubił tego uczucia.

\- Yohohoho, to jest bardzo ciekawe. - powiedział kościotrup, a Sabo poczuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał dziecięcy głos, a na pokład wszedł zielonowłosy mężczyzna razem z chłopakiem w słomkowym kapeluszu i blizną pod lewym okiem.

\- Luffy... - powiedział Ace, ale zaraz pokręcił głową, w końcu ten mężczyzna był za stary, żeby być jego bratem. Znajomo wyglądający mężczyzna zatrzymał się, gdy usłyszał jak dziecko wypowiada jego imię, a oczy powiększyły mu się.

\- Ace... Nie, to niemożliwe... - powiedział, a młodziak przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

\- To twoja wina, że zatrzymaliśmy się na tej wyspie, Słomkowy! - ciemnowłosy mężczyzna rzucił w stronę chłopaka wyglądającego jak Luffy, ale ten nie zareagował, tylko podszedł do dzieciaków i przyklęknął przed nimi, żeby być na tym samym poziomie.

\- Jesteś Ace, prawda? - zapytał lekko drżącym głosem, co nie umknęło uwadze zapytanego.

\- To jest moje imię i co w związku z tym? - prychnął, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenia starszemu mężczyźnie.

\- A ty jesteś Sabo... - powiedział po prostu, nie patrząc nawet na drugiego z chłopców, cały czas przyglądając się czarnowłosemu, co zaczęło go nieco peszyć.

\- Luffy, myślę, że mogę mieć wyjaśnienie. - powiedziała kobieta z wcześniej, wychodząc przed zszokowanych mężczyzn.

\- Byłoby miło. - długonosy mężczyzna skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Zielonowłosy po prostu przyglądał im się, ale Ace czuł siłę promieniującą od niego – od większości z nich – więc nie ważył się ruszyć.

\- Przeżyliście coś dziwnego? - zapytała kobieta, a Sabo natychmiast pomyślał o grocie.

\- Przeszliśmy przez jaskinię! Musimy wracać! Szukamy naszego młodszego braciszka! - wrzasnął, podrywając się nagle.

\- Jaskinię? Kiedy przeszliście przez jaskinię? - znajomo wyglądający potarł podbródek i przymknął oczy w zamyśleniu.

\- Jakieś 10 minut temu! - krzyknął na mężczyznę, który nie tylko wyglądał jak ich brat, ale też się zachowywał podobnie.

\- Rozumiem... Chłopcy, zrobiliście coś niemożliwego. - oczy czarnowłosej nagle zaszkliły się delikatnie. - Podróżowaliście w czasie... 12 lat, żeby być dokładnym... Mam rację, Luffy?

Zapytany otworzył oczy i przytaknął.

\- Tak, to by się zgadzało. - odpowiedział, patrząc na zszokowanych chłopców. - Nazywam się Monkey D. Luffy. Mam 19 lat i zamierzam zostać Królem Piratów. - powiedział, opierając dłonie na biodrach i uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Nie ma mowy. - szepnął Sabo, a Ace znieruchomiał z szoku.

\- Musimy zabrać was do domu. Tutaj nie jest bezpiecznie. - powiedziała kobieta, a Luffy jej przytaknął.

\- Czy to znaczy, że znowu zbaczamy z kursu? - zapytał ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z irytacją w głosie.

\- Niekoniecznie. Chłopcy, powiedzieliście, że przyszliście z jaskini. Pamiętacie, gdzie była i jak wyglądała? - zapytała pomarańczowa, a Sabo pokiwał głową. - Dobrze. Kiedy marynarka stąd odpłynie, zabierzemy was z powrotem i spróbujemy pomóc wam znaleźć drogę do domu. - powiedziała, klepiąc chłopców po głowach co spowodowało, że się wzdrygnęli.

\- Ale nasz braciszek... - szepnął Sabo, a Luffy zaśmiał się.

\- Nie martw się, nie wbiegłem do żadnej jaskini. Dziadek powiedział mi, że mogą w nich żyć niedźwiedzie, a ja nie chciałem walczyć z jednym z nich. Wydaję mi się, że wróciłem wtedy do kraju Dadan. - powiedział, usiłując powrócić pamięcią do tamtego dnia.

\- Masz na myśli, że wbiegliśmy do tej jaskini po nic? - wrzasnął Ace na starszego mężczyznę, który wzdrygnął się na to, co mocno zaskoczyło Sabo.

\- Czy to było po nic, czy też nie, zależy od ciebie, Ace-san, ale póki co, mamy czas co najmniej do jutra, aż marynarka stąd odejdzie, więc możemy wykorzystać ten czas na odpoczynek. - zasugerowała kobieta, a chłopcy westchnęli.

Obydwoje mieli za sobą długi dzień i byli już zmęczeni tymi wszystkimi nowościami.

\- Zbadam ich, żeby wiedzieć, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. - powiedziało reniferowate stworzonko, patrząc na rudowłosą, prawdopodobnie nazywającą się Nami, która pokiwała głową.

\- Przygotuję im kąpiel, jak skończysz. - powiedziała, ale reakcja blondyna i kościotrupa podpowiedziała im, że to zły pomysł.

Chłopak, który twierdził, że nazywa się Luffy, zaśmiał się w ten sam sposób jak ich brat i odwrócił się do nich.

\- Witam na moim okręcie. Jesteśmy piratami Słomianego Kapelusza i odwieziemy was bezpiecznie do domu. - powiedział po prostu, po czym zaczął domagać się jedzenia, zostawiając chłopców zastanawiających się, w co się właściwie wpakowali.

\- Podróż w czasie... - szepnął Sabo, kiedy ruszyli za reniferem, który najwidoczniej nazywał się Chopper.

\- Nie mów mi, że im wierzysz? - Ace odszepnął surowo, a jego brat wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kto wie? Ten facet wygląda tak, jak nasz Luffy mógłby wyglądać za kilka lat. - powiedział, a Portgas zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jego oczy są inne. - powiedział poważnie, a Sabo przekrzywił zdziwiony głowę.

\- Co? Mają inny kolor? - Tak naprawdę nie zwracał aż takiej uwagi na tego mężczyznę.

\- Nie, cały czas są brązowe... Są ciemniejsze, smutniejsze, jest w nich dużo bólu. - W tym momencie blondyn również zmarszczył brwi.

\- A widziałeś bliznę na jego piersi? - zapytał, a Ace przytaknął powoli.

\- Powinniśmy zapytać, co się stało? - zastanowił się, ale w tym momencie wszedł renifer, ubrany w biały fartuch.

\- Proszę, nie róbcie tego. - poprosił i zrobił kilka kroków w tył, żeby utrzymać między nimi bezpieczny dystans.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał delikatnie Sabo, starając się nie przestraszyć stworzenia.

\- Ponieważ jest to dla niego bardzo bolesne. - odparł Chopper, a Ace zerknął na brata.

\- Dlaczego jest to dla niego bolesne? - naciskał łagodnie, chociaż bardzo chciał poznać odpowiedź.

\- Bo stracił kogoś, kogo bardzo kochał. - Chopper zakończył rozmowę, każąc im usiąść i przeprowadzając serię badań.

W milczeniu Ace i Sabo zgodzili się, że muszą odkryć przyczynę bólu mężczyzny zanim wrócą, ponieważ jeżeli był to ich Luffy, chcieli to powstrzymać, jeśli się da. A kiedy chłopcy zdecydowali się, że coś zrobią, zawsze to robili, nawet jeżeli chodziło tylko o rozweselenie tego mężczyzny.

* * *

 **Akcja dzieje się pomiędzy Punk Hazard a Dressrosą. Żołnierze marynarki są przypadkowymi marynarzami, nie G-5. - Takie skrócone informacje.**

 **Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułam za bardzo. Oryginał ma 13 rozdziałów. Postaram się tłumaczyć to względnie szybko, ale to jest dużo trudniejsze niż myślałam. Samo czytanie jest znacznie łatwiejsze . Cytatu z początku zdecydowałam się nie przekładać. Myślę, że tak będzie lepiej.**

 **W razie jakichkolwiek błędów piszcie. Będę starać się wszystko poprawiać. Polecam też stronę autora.**


	2. Spotkanie z Załogą

**„Things aren't often what they appear to be at first blush. But embarrassment is." - Jarod Kintz**

Luffy siedział w kuchni na statku, a tysiące myśli kłębiły mu się w głowie.

\- Oi, Luffy, jedzenie ci ostygnie. - powiedział Sanji, zaciągając się papierosem.

\- Huh? A tak, przepraszam. - odpowiedział Luffy, podnosząc kawałek mięsa i gryząc go bez większego przekonania.

\- Chcesz pogadać, gówniany kapitanie? - zapytał kucharz i usiadł obok niego. Zoro siedział w rogu z zamkniętymi oczami, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że słucha wszystkiego, co dzieje się w pomieszczeniu.

\- To... cóż, nie wiem co myśleć. - przyznał kapitan, a Sanji uniósł brew, nie rozumiejąc. - Cieszę się, że znowu mogę zobaczyć Ace'a, ale jednocześnie to tak, jakbym został postrzelony z pocisku z Kairoseki. To jest cudowne uczucie i jednocześnie okropne. - próbował wyjaśnić, a blondyn pokiwał głową, domyślając się, co kapitan próbował powiedzieć. Cieszył się, widząc braci, ale świadomość tego, co czeka te dzieciaki nie była dla nikogo łatwa.

\- Jaki masz plan, Luffy? Zamierzasz trzymać się na dystans? - zapytał kucharz a gumiak potrząsnął głową.

\- Oni są inteligentni. A przynajmniej mądrzejsi ode mnie. Zorientują się, że coś jest nie tak, jeżeli już tego nie wiedzą. - westchnął, wiedząc, że Sabo był tym myślącym, ale to Ace był obserwatorem. - I nawet nie próbowałem ukryć blizny. - dodał, wzruszając ramionami i dotykając dużej blizny na piersi.

\- Nie możemy tak łatwo zmienić przyszłości. - powiedział Robin, patrząc zza sterty książek, w których były informacje o wyspie z której właśnie odpłynęli.

\- Ale nie możemy też udawać, że ich tu nie ma. - westchnął Sanji, wypuszczając chmurę dymu. - Jakie są twoje rozkazy, kapitanie? - zapytał, a Zoro otworzył oczy, by przyjrzeć się uważnie zapytanemu.

\- Będziemy ich traktować jak gości, do czasu aż odstawimy ich do domu. - powiedział, a pozostali uśmiechnęli się. Wiedzieli, że taki był plan od początku.

\- Ale nie powiemy im nic ważnego na temat ich przyszłości. - dodała Robin, żeby mieć pewność, że nikt z obecnych nie zdradzi za dużo.

W tym momencie w kuchni siedzieli Zoro, Usopp, Brook, Sanji, Luffy i Robin. Archeolog przekaże wszystkie informacje Nami, a strzelec już ruszył, żeby poinformować o ich zamiarach Franky'ego. Law siedział obok drzewa na pokładzie, więc Usopp powie mu wszystko co trzeba i miała nadzieję, że lekarz był wystarczająco inteligenty, żeby nie powiedzieć nic niewłaściwego.

\- Yohoho, może moglibyśmy dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tobie, Luffy-san? - zaśmiał się Brook, a Luffy przekrzywił głowę w jego stronę.

\- Co? Jeżeli chciałeś się czegoś o mnie dowiedzieć, wystarczyło zapytać. - uśmiechnął się Luffy, kończąc posiłek. Czuł się teraz o wiele lepiej.

\- Możesz wykorzystać sytuację, żeby cieszyć się obecnością twoich braci, Luffy. To jest twoja jedyna szansa. - powiedziała Robin z delikatnym uśmiechem, a kapitan jej przytaknął. Znał przyszłość swojego brata, ale dopóki miał go w zasięgu ramion, zamierzał się tym cieszyć.

Nami zabrała chłopców od Choppera i zabrała ich do łazienki.

\- Mieliście ciężki dzień, więc może zrelaksujemy się przed obiadem? - zaproponowała, a oni zbladli na myśl o kąpieli z nią.

\- My... możemy to zrobić sami. - powiedział Sabo mimo rumieńca na policzkach, a twarz Ace'a miał kolor dojrzałego pomidora.

\- Nonsens. To byłoby marnowanie czystej wody, więc możemy to zrobić razem. - powiedziała Nami, czekając niecierpliwie aż chłopcy się rozbiorą. Woda miała idealną temperaturę.

\- Naprawdę, możemy sami... - Sabo zaczął protestować, ale Nami rzuciła mu spojrzenie, które obiecywało ból w przypadku odmowy.

\- Jeśli martwicie się przyszłością, nie musicie. Obiecuję pobrać od was odpowiednio wysoką opłatę za to. - uśmiechnęła się, po czym zrzuciła z siebie ręcznik i weszła do wody. Ace zmienił kolor z pomidora w fuksję, a Sabo zaczął panikować.

\- Załatwmy to szybko, dobra, Ace... Ace? - zapytał blondyn, kiedy zobaczył jak jego brat pada na podłogę.

\- A Chopper powiedział, że oboje jesteście w dobrej kondycji. - oczy nawigatorki zwęziły się, a na jej ustach pojawił się nieznaczny uśmiech.

\- Zginiemy. - mruknął Sabo, ściągając najpierw swoje ubrania, a potem robiąc to samo z ciuchami bruneta. - Jesteś moim dłużnikiem. - powiedział z wielkim rumieńcem na policzkach, wchodząc do wanny i wciągając za sobą brata.

\- Widzisz, było tak źle? - zapytała, ale Sabo czuł, że kobieta dobrze się bawiła.

\- Mogę zadać ci kilka pytań? - zapytał w końcu blondyn po kilku minutach absolutnego milczenia.

\- Robin powiedziała mi już, że nie powinniśmy wyjawiać wam za dużo. - poinformowała a Sabo przytaknął.

\- Tylko kilka rzeczy, cokolwiek będzie w porządku. - poprosił, a Nami westchnęła. Piana podpłynęła do jej piersi, zasłaniając je – na szczęście – przed oczami chłopaka. - Jaki jest Luffy? - zapytał, a kobieta poczuła, jak na jej ustach pojawia się czuły uśmiech.

\- Jest dziecinny i lekkomyślny, ale zawsze można na niego liczyć w razie problemów. - odpowiedziała a jej oczy złagodniały na myśl o kapitanie.

Ace zaczął dochodzić do siebie. Kiedy zrozumiał, że jest w wannie, skierował swoje spojrzenie na brata.

\- Najpierw pytania, potem panika. - rzucił Sabo, a brunet zanurzył się głębiej, wytwarzając trochę bąbelków z irytacji. - Jaki jeszcze jest? - drążył blondyn, ale kobieta pokręciła głową.

\- Musisz sam go o to zapytać. - odpowiedziała, a Sabo pokiwał głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie będzie miał jeszcze szansę na rozmowę ze starszym Luffym.

\- Jak zdobył tą bliznę? - zapytał Ace, wynurzając się z piany, ale unikając spojrzenia w stronę kobiety.

\- Jeżeli wiecie, co jest dla niego dobre, nie zapytacie go o to. - powiedziała, a oczy jej posmutniały. Sabo zobaczył w nich współczucie.

\- Podobno stracił kogoś, kogo bardzo kochał... - drążył. W tym momencie oczy rudowłosej zaczęły go uważnie lustrować, aż ten poczuł się niezbyt komfortowo.

\- Nie powie wam, jeżeli go o to zapytacie. - westchnęła i podniosła się, pozwalając strugom wody spływać z jej ciała.

Ace zarumienił się ponownie. Nawigatorka złapała ręcznik i owinęła się nim, po czym wycisnęła wodę z włosów i ponownie spojrzała na chłopców.

\- Wasze pytania mogą go też zaboleć, więc bądźcie ostrożni, dobrze? Być może tak nie wyglądamy, ale on jest dla nas bardzo ważny. - chłopcy rzucili sobie szybkie spojrzenia. - Cieszcie się kąpielą. Zobaczę, czy Chopper ma jakieś ubrania, które może wam pożyczyć. - ubrała szlafrok i zawinęła włosy w czysty ręcznik. - I na wypadek, gdybym zapomniała, wisicie mi po 50 milionów za kąpiel. - mrugnęła do nich i zachichotała, po czym wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Próbuje namieszać nam w głowach. - uznał Sabo, gdy cała męka z kąpielą byłą już za nimi.

\- Dlaczego mnie rozebrałeś, draniu? - krzyknął Ace, wciąż mając na twarzy pozostałości po rumieńcu.

\- To jest nakama naszego braciszka. Nie mów mi, że ci się podoba. - zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem, a brunet odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie jest w moim typie. - wymamrotał, a blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Więc masz jakiś typ? - Portgas zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział za dużo w momencie, w którym drugi z chłopców wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. - Wyglądają jak naprawdę dobra załoga. - powiedział Sabo, gdy już się uspokoił i zaczął się relaksować w ciepłej wodzie.

\- Spodziewałeś się czegoś innego po Luffym? - Ace wiedział, że Luffy może być zbyt łatwowierny, ale kiedy już coś postanowił, nie dało się go nakłonić do zmiany zdania.

\- Ten inny facet mnie martwi... - mruknął blondyn, myśląc o czarnowłosym mężczyźnie, od którego promieniowała złość i niecierpliwość.

\- Nie wygląda na część załogi, bardziej jak jakiś obcy...

\- Dodam go do listy pytań do Luffy'ego. - westchnął Sabo, kiedy drzwi do łazienki się otworzyły i ukazała się w nich głowa w słomianym kapeluszu.

\- Hej, Sanji powiedział, że musicie się pośpieszyć, bo zaraz będzie obiad. - powiedział Luffy, a pozostała dwójka natychmiast wyskoczyła z wanny, łapiąc ręczniki.

\- Przepraszam. - przeprosił Sabo, ale Ace zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ruda powiedziała, że mamy się cieszyć kąpielą. - skrzyżował ramiona i przyglądał się śmiejącemu się kapelusznikowi.

\- Naprawdę? Myślę, że już minęła chwila, więc... Chopper nie mógł znaleźć nic co by na was pasowało, więc mam nadzieję, że moje koszulki wystarczą na razie. - poinformował, kładąc kilka swoich ubrań na ziemie i spoglądając poważnie na chłopców.

\- Wiesz, mamy swoje ubrania. - powiedział Ace, ale nie mógł ich nigdzie znaleźć. Zerknął na blondyna, który również wyglądał na zdziwionego.

\- Ah, Robin musiała je wziąć do pranie. Ona nie lubi, jak chodzimy brudni. Będą gotowe później. - powiedział po prostu Lufy, jakby to było normalne, że jeden jego kompanów po prostu zabiera brudne ubrania. Chociaż, dla niego to mogło być normalne.

\- Dzięki. - Sabo ubrał jedną z koszulek, zdając sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że były bardzo wygodne.

\- Nami pomogła mi je wybrać na Wyspie Ryboludzi. - powiedział, a blondyn spojrzał z zaciekawieniem w jego oczy.

\- Byliście na Wyspie Ryboludzi!? - zawsze mu mówiono, że ryboludzie to strasznie głupie stworzenia, więc chciał poznać prawdę.

\- Tak. Razem z moją załogą walczyliśmy tam z rebelią. - zaśmiał się, a Ace o mało nie walnął się w twarz.

\- Płyniecie na wyspę i sprawiacie największe możliwe kłopoty? - zapytał łagodnie, a Luffy zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej.

\- Przysięgam, że to nie była nasza wina. Chodźmy coś zjeść i opowiem wam wszystko. - odpowiedział i otworzył szeroko drzwi, żeby przepuścić braci.

Ace nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że rozmawia tak naturalnie z tym starszym Luffym, ale czuł się dobrze i kiedy mówił, nie było tego smutku. Portgas zauważył, że oczy tego drugiego ciemniały dość często, ale nie miały w sobie tego bólu, który czaił się w nich wcześniej. Co martwiło Ace'a, to fakt, że spojrzenie jego brata miało w sobie tyle smutku i miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że dowie się kim był ten skurwiel, który skrzywdził Monkeya, żeby zemścić się na nim w przyszłości.

Sabo zauważył, że za każdym razem, kiedy Ace zaczyna się denerwować lub stawiać się, Luffy śmiał się i jakby jaśniał. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Portgasa, myśli blondyna skupiały się na gigantycznej bliźnie. W końcu kto nie skupiałby się na ogromnej, cholernej bliźnie w kształcie X na człowieku, który twierdzi, że jest jego starszym młodszym bratem? Wyglądała na w jakiś sposób wypaloną, a po nadtopionej tkance, można było wnioskować, że była głęboka. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś zaatakował go od przodu, ale w jaki sposób oberwał? Z tego co mógł powiedzieć, nakama Luffy'ego wyglądali na silnych i opiekuńczych i nie pozwoliliby, żeby został tak zraniony, chyba, że stałoby się coś innego...

\- Wygląda na jakieś poważne przemyślenia. - powiedział mężczyzna, stawiając talerze na stole i paląc w tym samym czasie.

\- Umm, tak... - odpowiedział Sabo, nie wiedząc co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć.

\- Racja, jeszcze się nie przedstawiliśmy! - krzyknął Luffy, skacząc na koniec stołu, gdzie prawdopodobnie było jego miejsce.

\- Jestem Nami. - rudowłosa mrugnęła do chłopców.

\- Nazywam się Robin. - powiedziała kobieta, upijając łyk kawy i odkładając swoją książkę.

\- Ow! Jestem Franky! Super miło was poznać, mali bracia! - krzyknął mężczyzna, a Nami rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie za bycie tak głośno.

\- Yohohoho, nazywam się Brook. - szkielet powiedział i ukłonił się, a Sabo dodał go do listy pytań na później.

\- Jestem Chopper. - powiedział renifer, siadając i uśmiechając się do nich nieśmiało.

\- Jestem Sanji. Nie marnujemy jedzenia na tym statku. - powiedział, umieszczając papierosa w swoich ustach a talerze naprzeciw nich. - Także oczekujemy jakiś manier. Jesteśmy ludźmi – a przynajmniej w większości – Jedzcie jak psy, a wykopię was stąd jak cholerne psy. - ostrzegł, powodując, że Sabo przełknął ślinę, a Ace poczuł się zagrożony.

\- Nie złość się Ace, on po prostu ustalił kilka zasad. To jest jego kuchnia, więc musimy ich przestrzegać, okay? - powiedział Luffy, a Portgas poczuł, jak jego złość natychmiast znika.

\- Jestem Usopp i byłem kiedyś kapitanem tej załogi. - powiedział mężczyzna, wypinając dumnie pierś, dopóki nie został uderzony w tył głowy przez gumiaka.

\- Akurat! - krzyknął Luffy, a Sabo zaśmiał się. To było tak bardzo w stylu jego brata, zachowywać się tak, mimo że słowa Usoppa wypędziły całe napięcie z pomieszczenia.

\- Jesteście denerwujący. - odezwał się zielonowłosy mężczyzna siedzący obok gumiaka. Jego jedno oko uważnie obserwowało całe pomieszczenie, gdy drugie, przecięte głęboką blizną, pozostawało zamknięte. - Nazywam się Roronoa Zoro. - powiedział po prostu, a Luffy uśmiechnął się do niego. Więź między nimi wydawała się wręcz braterska, co wywołało dziwne uczucia wewnątrz młodszych chłopców.

\- A ja jestem Trafalgar Law. Nie znamy się. - powiedział, gryząc swoją kulkę ryżową i obserwując ich spod kapelusza.

\- Chłopcy, wydaję mi się, że znalazłam sposób, by odstawić was do waszych czasów. - powiedziała Robin, a Sabo spojrzał na nią podekscytowany, próbując jednocześnie jedzenia przed nim.

\- Pyszne! - wykrzyknął nagle. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy jak jadł coś tak dobrego od czasu... cóż, od kiedy był szlachcicem.

\- Prawda? - zapytał Luffy, sięgając szybko po kolejną porcję. Ace również się nie powstrzymywał. Skoro wiedział, że było bardzo dobre, jadł tak szybko, jak potrafił.

\- Bez pośpiechu, jest jeszcze dużo jedzenia. - pouczył Sanji, a gumiak zaśmiał się.

\- Dużo jemy.. - powiedział, na co kucharz przewrócił oczyma.

\- Ace, którego pamiętam, miał maniery. - skrzywił się i poszedł do kuchni po kolejne talerze.

\- Powiedzieliście, że wiecie, jak zabrać nas do domu? - zagadnął Sabo, który jadł wolniej od brata.

\- Z tego, co przeczytałam, jaskinia, przez którą przeszliście, była antycznym miejscem, do którego mieszkańcy tej wyspy używali, by się modlić. Potrzebuję więcej informacji, ale wygląda na to, że co sto lat, kilku wybrańców przechodziło przez nią i nigdy nie wracało.

\- Ale powiedziałaś, że możecie nas odstawić do domu! - wykrzyknął zdezorientowany Sabo.

\- Jaskinia prawdopodobnie otworzyła jeden koniec w waszych czasach... - zaczęła, a blondyn natychmiast załapał.

\- A drugi koniec otworzy się w waszych. - dokończył, a Robin przytaknęła.

\- Dwie jaskinie są połączone. Wierzę, że ludzie przechodzili do innych czasów i nie wiedzieli, że należy przejść przez nią ponownie, żeby wrócić.

\- Ile mamy czasu, zanim jaskinia się ponownie zamknie? - zapytał Ace, odrywając się w końcu od jedzenia.

\- O to chodzi, że jaskinia nie otworzy się przez kolejne trzy dni. W nocy, kiedy będzie pełny, niebieski księżyc, jaskinia powinna otworzyć się ponownie. - powiedziała, jakby cytowała jedną ze swoich książek.

\- Czyli mamy trzy dni? - zapytał Luffy, a Law zmarszczył brwi.

\- Słomiany, nie mamy na to czasu! Obiecaliśmy, że dopłyniemy na Dressrosę, żeby dostarczyć Ceasara! Nie możesz tak po prostu zmieniać planów! - powiedział, a Luffy po prostu się zaśmiał.

\- Nie martw się, Torao. Popłyniemy na Dressrosę, ale najpierw pomóżmy moim braciom, ten ostatni raz. - zakończył łagodnie zdanie, co spowodowało, że Sabo zmarszczył brwi.

„Ostatni raz? Co to ma znaczyć?" Ace zdawał się tego nie usłyszeć, bo ponownie był zajęty jedzeniem, ale blondyn tak i zamierzał się dowiedzieć, o co w tym chodziło.

\- Czyli utknęliście z nami na trzy dni. - Nami uśmiechnęła się, a Sabo przytaknął.

\- Tak mi się wydaję. - I mieli trzy dni, żeby odkryć, co się wydarzyło i o co tu chodzi, ponieważ jeżeli było coś, czego Sabo nienawidził, był to widok smutnego Luffy'ego.

* * *

 **Ponownie: miałam problem z pewnymi miejscami w tłumaczeniu. Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się wybrnąć z nich jakoś sensownie. I trzy krótkie komentarze do pojedynczych słówek.**

 **\- kairoseki – po Angielsku jest to „seastone", po Polsku „morski kamień" brzmiałby po prostu dziwnie (według mnie). Tak samo, wolałam uniknąć nazwy „kamień podmorskiej strażnicy"- długie, dziwne i niewygodne. Uznałam więc, że zostanę przy oryginalnej, Japońskiej wersji.**

 **\- nakama – tak było w oryginalnym tekście, tak też zostawiłam. Znaczy to mniej więcej tyle, co przyjaciel, kompan.**

 **\- Torao – ten sam problem co na początku. Po Angielsku mówią sobie „Traffy" (ewentualnie „Tra-guy"), nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak można by to przetłumaczyć na Polski. Nie mam nawet najmniejszego pomysłu. Z tego względu zostałam przy oryginalnej nazwie, którą Luffy obdarzył Lawa.**

 **Och, przy okazji: nie mam pojęcia, co to jest fuksja :D Według mnie, jest to różowy, ale jestem daltonistką. Słownik przetłumaczył mi "magenta" jako "kolor fuksji", więc tak też napisałam. Potem google pokazało mi, jak wygląda ta fuksja :D**


	3. Koniec Dnia Pierwszego Rozmowa z Lawem

„ **Hearts are breakable," Isabelle said. „And I think even when you heal; you're never what you were before." - Cassandra Clare, City of Fallen Angels.**

\- Oi, przegapiliśmy kilka osób. - powiedział Sanji, nagle zdając sobie z tego sprawę, a usta Luffy'ego przybrały kształt litery O, gdy również to sobie uświadomił.

\- Ah! Momonosuke spał w moim pokoju, kiedy go ostatnio widziałam. To było za dużo wrażeń dla takiego dziecka. - powiedziała słodko Nami.

\- Luffy, miałeś zawołać wszystkich na obiad... - kucharz spojrzał krzywo na kapitana, który zaczął się pocić.

\- Byłem rozproszony! - odpowiedział i taka była prawda! Obecność Ace'a i Sabo przy nim była dezorientująca na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

\- Może ktoś po nich pójść? Nie pozwolę nikomu na tym statku głodować.

Usopp wykorzystał szansę i podniósł się, żeby zgłosić się na ochotnika, ale Nami go ubiegła.

\- Pójdę po dzieciaka, skoro jest w MOIM pokoju. Ty idź po Kin'emona. - powiedziała, a Usopp skrzywił się, ale zrobił tak jak kazała.

Kin'emon obserwował statek i całą jego dziwaczność. Z jakiś dziwnych przyczyn Luffy-dono chciał zatrzymać się na najbliższej wyspie po opuszczeniu Punk Hazard. Inni członkowie załogi zdawali się po prostu przyjąć to do wiadomości, uznając, że potrzebował czasu, żeby uspokoić się po całym chaosie na pierwszej wyspie. Pojawiła się Marynarka i samuraj przełożył ochronę syna nad zwiedzanie wyspy. Nawet ten mężczyzna, Trafalgar, wydawał się niezainteresowany odkrywaniem wyspy i uczynił swoją irytację widoczną dla wszystkich wokoło.

\- Oii, Kin'emon! Jedzenie jest gotowe! - krzyknął Usopp przez cały statek, mając nadzieję, że samuraj przyjdzie jeść razem z nimi, co z reguły robił.

Kin'emon lubił towarzystwo tych piratów, co było raczej dziwne, skoro on był honorowym samurajem, a oni poszukiwanymi przestępcami. Tak bardzo pogrążył się w myślach, włócząc się po tym dziwnym, kolorowym okręcie, że zapomniał o swoim głodzie.

Kiedy wszedł do kuchni, od razu zauważył dwie nowe osoby, siedzące przy stole.

\- Kim jesteście? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem, nie poznając ich.

\- Ach, Kin'emon. Oni są moimi braćmi. - powiedział Luffy, przeżuwając swoje jedzenie i powodując, że Sanji zaczął na niego krzyczeć za mówienie z pełnymi ustami.

Dwójka chłopców obserwowała go uważnie i nawet on był lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Kiedy przybyli? - zapytał, a Robin zaczęła się śmiać i wyjaśniła mu całą sytuację.

\- Podróżnicy w czasie, tak? - Kin'emon oparł się, przyglądając się uważnie chłopcom, co sprawiło, że Ace zmarszczył brwi. Nie lubił obecności innych osób tak blisko niego.

\- Nie ma w nas nic specjalnego! - warknął w końcu, powodując, że samuraj odsunął się od niego.

\- Jesteś pewny, że są twoimi braćmi, Luffy-dono? Ten tutaj wydaje się mieć raczej ostry temperament... - powiedział, a słomiany zaczął się śmiać jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tak. To są moi starsi bracia. - powiedział Luffy, a Ace zobaczył to znowu. Mroczny cień, który pojawił się nie tylko wokół niego, ale też wszystkich pozostałych.

\- Ojcze? - powiedział Momonosuke, kiedy Nami wniosła go do pomieszczenia. Jedną ręką obejmował jej szyję, a drugą przecierał zaspane oczy. Sabo uniósł brew i nawet Ace zmienił wyraz twarzy, na ten widok. Dorastanie w dżungli z bandytami nauczyło ich, że bycie noszonym w ten sposób nie jest w porządku. Bycie mężczyzną oznaczało bycie w stanie zrobienia wszystkiego samodzielnie, więc dlaczego ten dzieciak musiał być niesiony; nawet Luffy był silniejszy niż to.

\- Mamy więcej gości. - powiedział Kin'emon do syna, który zauważył nowe twarze.

\- Ah, wy też jesteście z tej wyspy? - zapytał, kiedy Nami odstawiała go na ziemię, żeby mógł porozmawiać z tamtą dwójką.

\- Jakiej wyspy? - zapytał Sabo, niezbyt pewny, o co się go pyta.

\- Czy on sprawił, że czujecie się teraz lepiej? - kontynuował, wskazując na Lawa, który jadł swoje kulki ryżowe, ignorując całe zamieszanie wokół siebie.

\- Oni nie są z Punk Hazard... - powiedziała Nami, zajmując swoje siedzenie, a młody samuraj spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem.

\- Racja, nie przyszliście z nami z tej wyspy! Kim jesteście, intruzi!? - krzyknął, działając na nerwy Ace'a.

\- Shishishi, to są moi starsi bracia. - zaśmiał się Luffy, przykuwając uwagę chłopca.

\- Ale oni są młodsi od ciebie. - zauważył, a Ace spojrzał na niego groźnie.

\- Nie zawsze będziemy młodsi! - krzyknął, podnosząc się i warcząc na niego. Momonosuke odskoczył w szoku i szybko schował się za Nami.

\- Postaraj się być miły, Ace. - powiedział Luffy, opierając głowę o rękę i obserwując brata z uśmiechem.

\- Tsk, jak chcesz... - skrzywił się, odwracając wzrok.

Posiłek trwał, a Luffy i Law dyskutowali na temat Ceasara i ich planach w związku z nim. Sabo i Ace czuli się nieco odcięci od tematu, ale dało im to trochę czasu na obserwowanie starszego Luffiego rozmawiającego. Pewnie, zachowywał się raczej tak samo jak zwykle, ale obserwowanie, jak ustala typowo pirackie sprawy wyglądało dziwnie w ich oczach.

\- On jest teraz inny niż ten którego pamiętacie. - powiedział zielonowłosy mężczyzna, ruszając się ze swojego miejsca przy Luffym i siadając w ich pobliżu. Nie obok, ale w pobliżu.

\- Zauważyliśmy... - mruknął Sabo, a Zoro uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- To nie jest zła zmiana; musi być silny, żeby przetrwać tutaj. - powiedział Zoro i zamknął oczy, układając ręce za głową.

\- To miejsce nie może być aż tak niebezpieczne. - zauważył Ace, na co Zoro tylko parsknął.

\- Nie jesteśmy już na East Blue, dzieciaki. Jesteśmy dużo dalej, niż jesteście w stanie sobie wyobrazić. - poinformował, a chłopcy zerknęli na siebie.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie opuściliśmy naszej wyspy... - szepnął Sabo, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zdecydowanie dalej niż kiedykolwiek; był w innym czasie.

\- Co planujesz, Luffy-dono, żeby odstawić ich do domu? - zapytał Kin'emon. Luffy tylko się uśmiechnął skinął w stronę Robin, która wszystko wyjaśniła.

\- Więc mamy trzy dni? - zapytał Momonosuke Robin, która z uśmiechem pokiwała głową. - To zostańmy przyjaciółmi. - zwrócił się do chłopców, którzy posłali mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenia.

\- Ale ty jesteś słaby. - powiedział Sabo, a Momo poczuł się dotknięty tymi słowami.

\- Kiedyś zostanę najsilniejszym samurajem w Wano! - krzyknął, a chłopcy popatrzyli na niego sceptycznie, ale nic nie powiedzieli. To nie był czas ani miejsce na tego typu kłótnie.

\- Hej, Ace, Sabo, chcecie obejrzeć mój statek? - zapytał Luffy, a oni natychmiast zerwali się ze swoich miejsc. Momo postanowił zostać i skończyć jeść, bo, tak samo jak jego ojciec, przybył dużo później na posiłek.

Luffy pokazał chłopcom swoje ulubione miejsce na głowie lwa i opowiedział i kilka historii z nim związanych.

\- W momencie, kiedy chcieliśmy wypływać, dziadek przyszedł i próbował nas zatopić! - powiedział, a Ace zaczął się śmiać.

\- Tak, to brzmi jak ten stary pierdziel. - zauważył, a Luffy przytaknął.

\- Przeprosił, mówiąc, że nie miał wyboru, ale mi się wydaję, że wcale nie próbował. - uśmiechnął się, siadając na huśtawce koło drzewa, a jego bracia usiedli na ziemi blisko niego. - Dziadek jest silny, jeżeli chciałby mnie zatopić, zrobiłby to.

\- To dlaczego tego nie zrobił? - zapytał delikatnie Sabo.

\- Ponieważ rodzina opiekuje się sobą, racja? - Luffy posłał im swój najszerszy i najjaśniejszy uśmiech. Świadomość, że ten mężczyzna wciąż był tym dziecinnym, młodszym bratem i nie zmienił się za bardzo przez te lata, ulżyła im.

\- Kim są te dzieciaki? - zapytał mężczyzna, siedzący na trawie.

\- Nie rozmawiajcie z nim. - rozkazał Luffy, podnosząc się i popychając swoich braci z tego miejsca, trzymając swoje dłonie na ich ramionach. Najczęściej nie miał nic przeciwko bycia w pobliżu tego gościa, w końcu już raz go skopał, jednak Ace i Sabo nie musieli tego znosić.

\- Ty jesteś Płomienna Pięść Ace! - odezwał się nagle Ceasar z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a Luffy znieruchomiał.

\- Płomienna Pięść? - zapytał Ace z zaciekawieniem w oczach i odwrócił się, a Luffy zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ale nie możesz tu być! To jest niemożliwe! Ty jesteś... - zaczął, ale ręka zatkała jego usta, a Luffy zobaczył Lawa, który pojawił się przed ich więźniem.

\- Mugiwara-ya, postaraj się być bardziej ostrożny z naszymi... gośćmi. - powiedział Law, posyłając Ceasarowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. - A ty masz być cicho. Odbędziemy małą wycieczkę, zanim cię zwrócimy. - powiedział, a ten nadąsał się, odwracając wzrok.

\- Dlaczego masz związanego faceta na swoim statku? - zapytał Sabo, a Luffy uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Porwaliśmy go. - powiedział po prostu, ale pozostawiło to zły posmak w ich ustach. Myśl, że Luffy mógłby porwać kogokolwiek. To sprawiło, że pomyśleli o Blujamie i jego załodze.

\- Ale to jest złe... - szepnął Sabo, a Luffy posłał mu surowe spojrzenie, które nie pasowało do jego osobowości.

\- Nie bądź naiwny, Sabo. Świat nie jest tak piękny, jak myślisz. - powiedział, a Law posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie. Sabo wzdrygnął się na słowa brata i na cień, który przemknął po jego twarzy.

\- Mugiwara-ya, muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Na osobności. - powiedział Trafalgar, przechodząc obok słomkowego, który westchnął.

\- Możecie oglądać statek jak tylko chcecie, tylko proszę, trzymajcie się z daleka od Ceasara. - powiedział, klepiąc ich po głowach i podążając za Lawem.

\- Co powinniśmy zrobić? - Sabo zapytał Ace'a, który wzruszył ramionami.

\- Śledzić ich? - zaproponował, ale wtedy poczuł dłonie ściskające jego ramiona.

\- Nie robiłbym tego, gdybym był na waszym miejscu. - powiedział Zoro poważnie. Obserwował Luffiego od kiedy oni tutaj przybyli i wiedział, że kapitan jest zestresowany. Próbował przybrać silną pozę, ale jeżeli nie dostałby przestrzeni, której potrzebuje, mógłby się załamać.

\- Dlaczego nie powinniśmy? - zapytał Ace, jego brązowe tęczówki spotkały się ze srebrnymi.

\- Ponieważ będzie wiedzieć, że tam jesteście. Jego zmysł obserwacji jest fantastyczny. - powiedział, czym zainteresował się Sabo.

\- Ale on jest bardzo łatwy do przechytrzenia. - powiedział, myśląc o wielu razach, w których udało mu się przestraszyć braciszka.

\- Może w waszych czasach, ale tutaj, jeżeli nie jesteś silny, giniesz. Luffy, jako nasz kapitan, musi być najsilniejszy. - powiedział, wiedząc, że Haki Luffiego jest niesamowicie rozwinięte, ale nie zdradzając tej informacji chłopcom. - Dajcie mu trochę przestrzeni. Dlaczego nie odwiedzicie Usoppa? Opowie wam jakieś bajki, albo inne pierdoły. - ziewnął i przewędrował do miejsca na trawniku, żeby uciąć sobie drzemkę.

\- Masz zamiar po prostu pójść spać? - zapytał Sabo, przypominając sobie, co mężczyzna właśnie powiedział o potrzebie bycia silnym.

\- Oczywiście. - odpowiedział po prostu i to było wszystko.

Bracia westchnęli pokonali i poszli szukać Usopa, w nadziei, że ten powie im coś więcej o obecnych czasach.

\- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - Luffy zapytał Lawa, który usiadł na barierce, żeby móc patrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Możesz się już przestać uśmiechać. - powiedział Law, a słomiany poczuł, jak jego uśmiech osłabł nieco.

\- Nie udaję tego. - powiedział, a Trafalgar przytaknął ze zrozumieniem.

\- Ale nie jest też zupełnie szczery. - zauważył, na co młodszy z nich westchnął cicho i usiadł obok niego.

\- Jak powinienem się czuć? Moi martwi bracia są z powrotem ze mną jako dzieci. Wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym ostrzec ich przed ich losem? - zapytał lekarza, którego oczy zmętniały na myśl o swojej rodzinie i ich losach. - Wiesz, jak bardzo chcę powiedzieć Sabo, żeby nie wsiadał na tą cholerną łódkę i po prostu poczekał cierpliwie? Albo, żeby powiedzieć Ace'owi, żeby nie pozwolił, by głupie słowa wpędziły go do grobu? - Luffy poczuł łzy zbierające się w jego oczach, ale nie pozwolił sobie na płacz. W końcu nie jest już dzieckiem. - Prawie nie przejmuję się tym, że Ceasar zdradził pirackie imię Ace'a, bo oddałbym wszystko, żeby móc opowiedzieć mu o tych wszystkich wspaniałych rzeczach, które zrobił! - głos Luffiego zrobił się głośniejszy, ale Law nie powiedział, żeby go ściszył.

Był tam tego dnia, kiedy Ace zmarł. Widział wyniszczenie, które spowodowała jego śmierć i wiedział, że rana na piersi chłopaka sięgała zdecydowanie głębiej niż skóra. Widział, jak wyglądała twarz tego mężczyzny dwa lata wcześniej. Zamierzał pozwolić mu wyrzucić wszystko z siebie, żeby potem nie zrobił nic, czego będzie żałować.

\- Nie możemy zmienić przeszłości, ale możemy zmienić przyszłość. - powiedział cicho Luffy, powodując, że lekarz spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Nawet, jeżeli zmienilibyśmy przeszłość, wydaje mi się, że Ace-ya wciąż zrobiłby to samo. Zmienianie czegokolwiek mogłoby tylko pogorszyć niektóre rzeczy. - powiedział, a słomiany skrzywił się, ale zrozumiał.

\- Wiem, właśnie dlatego nic nie zrobię. Ace i Sabo zginą i nie ma nic, co mógłbym z tym zrobić. Nigdy nie było i nigdy nie będzie; nic się nie zmieni. - powiedział, podnosząc się i ruszając przed siebie, ale zatrzymał się gwałtownie, przykuwając uwagę Lawa. - Dziękuję za wysłuchanie mnie. - powiedział, biorąc głęboki wdech i odchodząc.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - szepnął i zapatrzył się na ocean.

Rana znana, jako bracia Luffiego zawsze tu była, lecząc się. Nawet po tych dwóch latach nie zamknęła się porządnie. Gdy się pojawili, podczas procesu leczenia, sprawili tylko Luffiemu dodatkowy ból, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Może ci chłopcy mogli ułagodzić go trochę. Law nie znał drugiego chłopca ani jego losu, ani też za bardzo się tym nie interesował, bo była to sprawa słomianego. Wiedział tylko tyle, że będą potrzebowali wszystkiego, co tylko mają, by walczyć przeciwko Doflamingo, a później nawet Kaido.

Law westchnął, prostując się. Robiło się późno, a on musiał przemyśleć dużo rzeczy, zwłaszcza, że zmieniali plany, żeby zdobyć trzy dodatkowe dni. Życie z tą załogą nigdy nie było nudne; to była ta rzecz, którą mógł przyznać całkowicie szczerze.

* * *

 **Po pierwsze: Przepraszam! Wiem, nie pisałam bardzo długo. Miałam pewne problemy, w które teraz nie będę wnikać. W każdym razie przepraszam i mam cichą nadzieję na wybaczenie.**

 **Nie przedłużając niepotrzebnie wracam do tłumaczenia. Tak jak czytam, to niektóre fragmenty brzmią dziwnie nie po Polsku, ale nie bardzo wiem, jak je zmienić (szczególnie, że większość napisałam już dość dawno). Mam nadzieję, że nie rzucą się w oczy za bardzo.**

 **Na początku Luffy mówi "byłem rozproszony". W oryginale używa słowa "distracted", które oznacza "zdekoncentrowany", "rozkojarzony", ale uznałam, że Luffy nie zna tak trudnych wyrazów, a na pewno nie umie ich używać. To tak bardziej w ramach ciekawostki, niż prawdziwego wyjaśnienia.**

 **Co do miejsca, w którym Zoro ma srebrne tęczówki, tu macie przetłumaczone wyjaśnienie od autora:**

 **" Cóż, nie znam innego koloru oczu Zoro niż czarny, ale kiedy jest w formie 'bad ass' widzę je w mojej głowie jako srebrne"**

 **I jeszcze miejsce, w którym Law mówi, że Luffy może przestać się uśmiechać. Użyte było słówko "falter", które oznaczać może: "dukać, wykrztusić, zacinać się, osłabnąć, załamać, zawahać, mówić łamiącym się głosem" (- przepisane ze słownika). Z braku innych pomysłów, uznałam, że "osłabł" będzie najodpowiedniejsze w odniesieniu do uśmiechu. Chyba uśmiechu, bo użyte było "it".**

 **No i oczywiście nazwy własne. "Mugiwara-ya", ponieważ nie wiem jak na Polski przełożyć "straw hatter" - byłoby to coś w rodzaju "kolega słomiany kapelusz" (ten sam problem, co w poprzednim rozdziałem z "Torao"). A odmiana imion japońskich to już w ogóle wyższa szkoła jazdy... I czasami brzmi po prostu śmiesznie. Ale jak Polski, to Polski.**

 **Chyba wszystko. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, teraz postaram się wrzucać bardziej regularnie.**


	4. Walka i Noc Pierwsza

„ **Things change. And friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody." - Stephen Chbosky**

\- Co wy chłopcy robicie? - zapytała Nami a oni poczuli ciarki na plecach od tonu jej głosu.

\- Nic. - obydwoje odpowiedzieli niewinnie, a dziewczyna rzuciła im krzywe spojrzenie.

\- Jesteście lepszymi kłamcami niż Luffy, ale nikt mnie nie okłamie. - Oczy jej pociemniały, a Sabo miał wrażenie, że zaraz ich uderzy. Ale przecież nie uderzyłaby dzieci, prawda?

\- Śledzimy Luffiego. - poinformował Ace, zakładając ręce na piersi i rzucając jej groźne spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego? To nie tak, że może pójść daleko. - Nami zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- Rozmawia sam z tym gościem, Lawem. Nie lubię go, wygląda podejrzanie. Nie chcemy, żeby nasz brat rozmawiał z kimś takim. - odpowiedział poważnie, a nawigatorka zwalczyła uśmiech, który chciał pojawić się na jej ustach.

\- Czyli próbujecie go chronić nawet teraz... Niewiele się zmieniłeś. - szepnęła z delikatnym uśmiechem, a Ace spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. - Law jest jednym z nas. Na swój dziwny sposób. - dodała, mając nadzieję zakończyć ten problem.

\- Nadal go nie lubię. - mruknął, patrząc na Sabo, który zmarszczył brwi.

\- O czym rozmawiacie? - zapytał Luffy, zbliżając się do chłopców i Nami.

\- Oni cię śledzili. - poinformowała, a Luffy znieruchomiał na moment, spuszczając spojrzenie na swoich braci.

\- Ale wy tego nie robiliście. - powiedział po prostu, a Sabo uniósł brwi.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie? - zapytał. Nami ich zatrzymała, ale chłopaka nie było tutaj, żeby to zobaczył.

\- Nie wyczułem was w pobliżu, kiedy rozmawiałem z Lawem. - Sabo zauważył, że oczy jego brata są trochę zaczerwienione, nie za bardzo, ale widział go płaczącego tyle razy, że wiedział, iż ten powstrzymywał łzy.

\- Potrafisz wyczuć ludzi, kiedy są w twoim pobliżu? - zapytał zainteresowany Ace.

\- Mhm, czuję to, prawdopodobnie... To skomplikowane. - Luffy nigdy nie był dobry w wyjaśnianiu różnych rzeczy.

\- Mogę to zrobić? - zapytał Ace, a gumiak zmarszczył brwi, myśląc nad tym.

\- Zawsze byłeś ode mnie silniejszy. - szepnął, a jego brat rozpromienił się, słysząc to.

\- Oczywiście. W końcu jestem twoim starszym bratem! - oświadczył dumnie, nie zauważając zmiany w głosie kapelusznika.

\- Cóż, skoro wy znowu jesteście razem, to ja idę skończyć moją mapę. - odmeldowała się Nami i odeszła.

\- Dlaczego mnie śledziliście? - zapytał Luffy, siadając na trawie blisko figury dziobowej.

\- Nie ufamy temu człowiekowi, Lawowi. - powiedział Sabo, wiedząc, że z Luffym można się dogadać tylko przechodząc od razu do rzeczy.

\- Dlaczego mu nie ufacie? - zapytał zdziwiony. Pewnie, Law wyglądał przerażająco, ale był dobrym gościem.

\- Wydaje się niebezpieczny. - przyznał Sabo, a Luffy tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Jest dobrym goście, zaufajcie mi. - powiedział. Ace zmarszczył brwi i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- A skąd ty to wiesz? Ty ufasz każdemu. - stwierdził. Luffy westchnął, dotykając blizny na piersi.

\- Wiem, że jest w porządku, bo mnie uratował. - przyznał. Ace usiadł naprzeciwko niemu, żeby móc mu patrzeć w oczy. Sabo, nie chcąc pozostać jedynym stojącym zrobił to samo, obserwując pozostałą dwójkę.

\- Jak to się stało? - zapytał łagodnie, po chwili zawahania.

\- Uratował moje życie. Gdyby nie on, nie rozmawiałbym teraz z wami. - odpowiedział Luffy, patrząc w przestrzeń. Portgas miał już dość.

\- Jak zdobyłeś tą bliznę? - zapytał, a wzrok gumiaka zwrócił się w jego stronę. Brązowe oczy były szeroko otwarte i zmartwione.

\- Ja... To długa historia. - odparł nerwowo, a Ace rzucił mu spojrzenie mówiące „nie obchodzi mnie to", które ten znał bardzo dobrze.

\- Skróć to. - zażądał, a Luffy westchnął.

\- Oi, Luffy! Mamy towarzystwo! - krzyknął Usopp z obserwatorium, trzymając teleskop w ręce.

\- Jakiego rodzaju towarzystwo? - zapytał kapitan, szczęśliwy, że udało mu się uniknąć pytania. Wiedział jednak, że Ace nie odpuści, on nigdy nie odpuszczał w takich sytuacjach.

\- Zabawnego rodzaju. - powiedział Zoro, przyklękając z ręką na swoich mieczach i drapieżnym uśmiechem na twarzy, powodując, że Luffy poczuł się nieco lepiej.

\- Więc miejmy trochę zabawy! - zawołał zadowolony, wchodząc w tryb bitewny. Chwilę później odwrócił się do braci. - Jesteście silni, ale nie na tego typu walkę. - powiedział, zarabiając spojrzenia mówiące, że oni nigdzie się nie wybierają. - Ace, musisz iść pod pokład. Tutaj nie jest dla ciebie bezpiecznie. - powiedział stanowczo, ale ten nie zamierzał ruszać się z miejsca, w którym siedział.

\- Nigdzie nie idę. - oświadczył, a Luffy westchnął głośno na upór swojego brata.

\- Dobra. Tylko nie rób niczego głupiego. - rozkazał, a Ace rzucił mu chłodne spojrzenie. Sabo uśmiechnął się lekko, zdając sobie sprawę, że niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają. Normalnie to Ace mówiłby bratu, żeby ten się nie ruszał i nic nie robił. Widok odwrócenia ról był zabawny dal niego.

\- Gówniani marynarze rujnują idealną noc! - powiedział Sanji, wyskakują w powietrze i wykopując kilka kul armatnich, co wywołało szok na twarzy Sabo.

\- Gomu gomu no fuusen! - krzyknął Luffy, zasysając powietrze i zbierając kilka kul armatnich, zanim odesłał je z powrotem.

Ace znał ten ruch! To było to, z czego tak często sobie żartowali, jeszcze jakiś czas temu! Chłopak podniósł się, żeby lepiej widzieć akcję.

\- Byłoby lepiej, gdybyście poszli do obserwatorium. - powiedziała Robin, stojąc obok nich, gdy marynarze zaczęli wskakiwać na piracki statek.

\- Ale stamtąd jest dalej od akcji. - narzekał Sabo, na co kobieta tylko się zaśmiała.

\- Ale zobaczycie stamtąd wszystko. - odparła, a Sabo przygryzł wargę, po czym zaczął ciągnąć brata w kierunku masztu, żeby zacząć się wspinać. - Pozwólcie, że podam wam pomocną dłoń. - powiedziała jeszcze, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Na maszcie pojawiła się lina zrobiona z rąk i dłoni.

\- Ugh, dzięki. - powiedział Ace, po czym chwycił dziwny obiekt i zaczął się wspinać. Kiedy dotarli na górę, Sabo był oszołomiony widokiem.

\- Popatrz na nich! - krzyknął zafascynowany akcją.

Nami wyciągnęła swoją broń i raziła piorunami marynarzy naokoło niej. Szkielet robił coś dziwnego ze swoim instrumentem, a Usopp wysłał kilku przeciwników w powietrze za pomocą jakiś roślin, które wyglądały jak bambusy. Franky nie wyciągnął swojego gigantycznego robota, ku zawodzie obu chłopców, ale wystrzeliwał bomby ze swoich ramion. Robin stała z boku, ale wyglądało na to, że osłania plecy pozostałych. Chopper zrobił coś dziwnego, nieco za dziwnego jak dla nich, ale chyba już przywykli. Zamienił się w małą, grubawą pandę i właśnie skopał kilka marynarskich tyłków. Samuraj, Kin'emon współpracował teraz z Brookiem, który zamrażał wrogów swoim mieczem, kiedy Kin'emon spalał ich.

Jednak to Luffy, Zoro, Sanji i Law przykuli największą uwagę braci. Sanji uderzał wrogów swoimi stopami, powodując, że ci stawali w płomieniach. Zoro po prostu ciął wszystko na prawo i na lewo, a do tego pośrodku, jednak jeden z mieczy trzymał w zębach, co nieźle ich wystraszyło. Miecze powinny pozostać w rękach, nie w zębach. Czy to prze to stracił swoje oko?

Law robił coś ekstremalnie dziwnego. Ciął ciała marynarzy na kawałki i rzucał nimi naokoło. Było to wystarczające, żeby im przypomnieć, by trzymali się od niego z daleka.

Luffy właściwie radził sobie całkiem sam, bez kogokolwiek osłaniającego mu plecy, chociaż nie była to do końca prawda. Zoro mógł ciąć wszystko naokoło niego, ale sposób, w jaki jego ruchy pokrywały się z ruchami kapitana był niesamowity. Wyglądało na to, że szermierz zdobył talent, nad którym oni wciąż pracowali: potrafił odczytywać Luffiego.

Luffy był bardzo nieprzewidywalny, przez co czasami było bardzo trudno określić, co zaraz zrobi. Zoro wydawał się przewidywać ruchy swojego kapitana tylko na tyle, żeby się z nim zgrać i mimo to wciąż dawał radę sumiennie osłaniać jego plecy. Był to widok warty zobaczenia i uświadomił braciom jedną rzecz. Luffy nie był już tym dzieckiem, który płakałby i potrzebowałby ochrony swoich braci. Luffy był mężczyzną na tyle silnym, by świetnie radzić sobie samemu podczas walki i na tyle inteligentnym, by utrzymać tytuł kapitana pośród tych silnych ludzi.

Nie zajęło Sabo długo czasu, zanim uświadomił sobie, że każdy z załogi mógłby być bardzo silny żyjąc samemu gdzieś na tym świecie, jednak zdecydowali się służyć pod banderą Luffiego i zostać przy nim. Gumiak nie potrzebował już ich opieki, bo miał teraz ochronę wielu silnych osób, które kochały go tak, jak jego bracia.

Kiedy walka skończyła się i wszyscy odprężali się na trawniku, Ace i Sabo zeszli ze stanowiska obserwacyjnego.

\- To było świetne! - krzyknął Sabo, biegnąc w ich kierunku.

\- Było w porządku. - Ace zerknął na bo, ale w jego oczach widoczna była duma z tego, jak jego braciszek sobie potrafił radzić.

\- Shishishi, nie ma nic lepszego niż porządna walka przed snem. - powiedział Luffy i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed podniesieniem Ace'a. - Zazwyczaj śpimy w hamakach, więc poprosiłem Frankiego, żeby zrobił je wam obok mojego, jeżeli nie macie nic przeciwko. - powiedział do brata, który miał teraz oczy na tej samej wysokości co on.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Postaw mnie! - zdenerwował się chłopak, wiercąc się w ramionach gumiaka.

\- Nu uh. Wiesz, nie codziennie mam ochotę cię ponosić. - powiedział, wnosząc go do środka.

\- Wspominaliście łóżka, więc dlaczego idziemy do kuchni? - zapytał Sabo, widząc jak Kin'emon chowa swój miecz do pochwy.

\- Ponieważ trzeba zjeść po walce. - odpowiedział, a Luffy pokiwał głową na zgodę.

\- Zrobię dla wszystkich lekki posiłek przed snem... - westchnął Sanji, zapalając kolejnego papierosa.

\- Sanji! Chcę mięso! - krzyknął Luffy, wciąż trzymając Ace'a. Ten przestał się już wyrywać, bo im bardziej się starał, tym mocniej zaciskały się wokół niego ręce brata.

\- Nawet nie pytaj, cholerny gumiaku! - odparł Sanji, ale nie zabrzmiało to jak obelga, bardziej jak przyzwyczajenie.

\- Przemieszczę statek na inny obszar wyspy. Nie chcemy w końcu żadnych dodatkowych ataków w nocy, prawda? Kto jest dzisiaj na warcie? - zapytał Franky, a Zoro westchnął, wiedząc, że to na niego wypadło.

\- Ja też wezmę dzisiejszą wartę. - zgłosiła się Robin, a cyborg przytaknął.

\- Będę pilnował Ceasara, jak zawsze. - dodał Law, ale za całą resztą podążył do kuchni na przekąski.

\- Przez tą całą walkę znowu się spociłam. - narzekała Nami, wachlując się. Po chwili odwróciła się do chłopców z chytrym uśmiechem. - Mielibyście coś przeciwko kolejnej kąpieli ? - zapytała niewinnie, a rumieniec oblewający twarze obojga sprawił, że zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Tak! - krzyknęli.

\- Nie powinnaś ich gnębić, Nami. - powiedział Usopp, ale na jego twarzy również gościł uśmiech, gdy obserwował ich torturę.

\- Luffy, twoja załoga jest kompletnie zwariowana. - powiedział Sabo, a jego brat tylko zaśmiał się na te słowa.

\- Wiem, dlatego ich kocham. - I to była prawda; Luffy nie chciałby żeby jego załoga jakkolwiek się zmieniła.

Po kilku kanapkach i napojach, wszyscy poszli do swoich łóżek, kiedy Zoro, Robin i Law objęli swoje warty.

\- Te są nasze? - zapytał Ace, patrząc na hamak, który miał wbudowaną poduszkę, a na wierzchu leżał złożony koc. Posłanie Sabo wyglądało podobnie, ale on miał pościel ciemno-niebieską, podczas gdy na hamaku Ace'a wszystko było czerwone.

\- Tak, powiedziałem wam, że Franky je wam zrobi. - powiedział Luffy, wspinając się na swoje łózko.

\- Ale nie oczekiwaliśmy czegoś takiego. Jak on to zrobił? - zapytał Sabo a gumiak tylko wzruszył ramionami, układając się wygodniej.

\- Franky jest naszym cieślą pokładowym. Może zrobić wszystko, co tylko chce. - powiedział, zamykając oczy.

\- Dzięki. - powiedział grzecznie Ace, a Luffy otworzył jedno oko by na niego spojrzeć, po czym się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie dziękuj, tylko wchodź. - polecił, a oni zrobili to, odkrywając, że łóżka są bardzo wygodne i ciepłe.

\- To jest niesamowite. - szepnął Sabo, przykrywając się kocem. Obydwoje wciąż mieli na sobie koszulki Luffiego, które były raczej za długie. Jednak pachniały morzem, a był to zapach, którego chłopcy nie chcieli zapominać.

\- Jutro będziemy mieć ciężki dzień, więc prześpijcie się trochę. - mruknął Luffy, przekręcając się na swoim hamaku, żeby spojrzeć na braci.

\- A co będziemy jutro robić? - zapytał zainteresowany Ace, a gumiak rzucił mu jeden ze swoich sławnych uśmiechów.

\- Odkrywać!

* * *

 **Robin mówiąca: _"Pozwólcie, że podam wam pomocną dłoń."_ Tak, swego rodzaju żart słowny, który pojawił się również w oryginale. **

**„ _Zoro wydawał się przewidywać ruchy swojego kapitana_ _tylko_ _na tyle, żeby się z nim zgrać i mimo to wciąż dawał radę sumiennie osłaniać jego plecy_." Cóż, tutaj miałam spore kłopoty. Ogólnie ten akapit, tak jak ten wcześniejszy były dla mnie nieco problematyczne, ale to zdanie mnie przerosło. W pewnym momencie je rozpisałam i rozłożyłam na czynniki pierwsze, dodając masę tłumaczeń w nawiasach, rozmaitych kolorków i... ogólnie wyglądało ciekawie. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś z tego wybrnęłam. ( _„Zoro seemed to be just as seeing as he could match Luffy and still guard his back faithfully.")_**

 **Kwestia Sanjiego: _„_ _Nawet nie pytaj, cholerny gumiaku!"_ Głownie chodziło mi o to, żeby brzmiało jakoś tak w stylu Sanjiego i nie było na poziomie wyzwisk z podstawówki... Mogłabym _„shitty rubber brain"_ przełożyć dosłownie jako „gówniany gumowy mózg", ale... chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć, prawda? O ile w angielski jest jeszcze akceptowalne, to po polsku taki tekst zostałby wyśmiany. Szczególnie, że co jak co, ale Polska ma bardzo szeroką paletę różnorakich przekleństw i obelg. Tym się spokojnie możemy chwalić :)**

 **I to co zawsze, czyli nazwa, tym razem techniki. _„gomu gomu no fuusen"_ ( _"gomu gomu no balloon"_ w angielskim tekście) można przetłumaczyć jako „gumowy balon". Podejrzewam, że nie musiałam tego pisać, ale robię to dla czystego sumienia. Powód tłumaczenia (albo jego braku) pozostaje niezmieniony.**

 **Ten rozdział wstawiam dzisiaj, bo jutro wyjeżdżam. Jak się uda, tłumaczenie zrobię gdzieś w pociągu, ale kolejny rozdział nie pojawi się wcześniej niż walentynki w godzinach wieczornych.**


End file.
